whats on there ipods
by 14 Len-Kagamine 14
Summary: i made this as a fun fan fic for what i think would be on the characters ipods rated for cussing in the songs
1. Gaz's ipod

whats on there ipods

gaz

igaz listen to music that fules my angrey powers

You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The offspring

Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet

Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit'em right between the eyes  
Hit'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See'em running for their lives

Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me  
There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me

Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Trust, deceived!

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit'em right between the eyes  
Hit'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See'em running for their lives

Now dance, fucker, dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

So dance, fucker, dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit'em right between the eyes  
Hit'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See'em running for their lives

Clever alibis  
Lord of the flies  
Hit'em right between the eyes  
Hit'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See'em running for their lives.

baby dool gone wrong by skye sweetnam

Na na na  
Na na na

Na na na  
Na na na

I am a new breed of doll  
Psycho baby doll gone wrong  
Toolbelt with a lollipop  
Curling iron, Kalashnikov

I am a new breed of doll  
Fighting for a brave new world  
Gas mask and a magic wand  
Bulldozer and tutu on

Load up, load up  
March to the future  
Lipstick, I might kill you or kiss ya  
Baby doll gone wrong

She cries real tears  
In her bed tonight  
Press the button right  
She will glow so bright  
She bleeds real blood  
Cut her with a knife  
She'll fight for her life  
But it's you who dies  
Surprise, surprise

Catch me  
Can you still believe  
My name  
And can't you see this  
Baby doll gone wrong

I am a new breed of doll  
Crash helmet and halo on  
Jackhammer and my apron  
Throw my head back, sing a song

I am a new breed of doll  
Mace you with my aerosol  
Tinkerbell and S&M  
Bumper car that has a brain

Load up, load up  
March to the future  
Lipstick, I might kill you or kiss ya  
Baby doll gone wrong

She cries real tears  
In her bed tonight  
Press the button right  
She will glow so bright  
And she bleeds real blood  
Cut her with a knife  
She'll fight for her life  
But it's you who dies  
Surprise, surprise

In her bed tonight  
Press the button right  
She will glow so bright  
And she bleeds real blood  
Cut her with a knife  
She'll fight for her life  
But it's you who dies  
Surprise, surprise

Baby doll  
I'll kick the boys and make them fall  
Baby doll  
I'll kick the boys and make them fall

Sugar and razor blade  
Acid pink lemonade  
That's how baby dolls are made  
We misbehave  
We misbehave

Load up, load up  
March to the future  
Lipstick, I might kill you or kiss ya  
Baby doll gone wrong

She cries real tears  
In her bed tonight  
Press the button right  
She will glow so bright  
She bleeds real blood  
Cut her with a knife  
She'll fight for her life  
But it's you who dies  
Surprise, surprise

In her bed tonight  
Press the button right  
She will glow so bright  
She cries real tears  
Cut her with a knife  
She'll fight for her life  
But it's you who dies  
Surprise, surprise

i don't really like you by skye sweetnam

I know what you're trying to do  
Make me fall for you  
Oh why  
I'd like you to leave  
And leave me alone  
Everywhere I go,  
You'll always be there,  
Try to give you hints to leave  
[But it's like it came of the other ear]

I don't care what you do  
I don't care about you  
I don't care get a clue  
Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

You and your friends are dense  
You don't make any sense  
It's all at your expense  
Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

Why have you done this to me  
You know I'm busy  
Oh why  
I've been nice so far  
But I can't take it anymore

Time passes by  
And you wonder why  
I'm not gonna lie  
You mean nothing to me

I don't care what you do  
I don't care about you  
I don't care get a clue  
Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

You and your friends are dense  
You don't make any sense  
It's all at your expense  
Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

You heard what I said  
I said I don't really like you

Time passes by  
And you wonder why  
I'm not gonna lie  
You mean nothing to me

I don't care what you do  
I don't care about you  
I don't care get a clue  
Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

You and your friends are dense  
You don't make any sense  
It's all at your expense  
Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

I said I don't really like you

**ok this is litterally a fanfic i made for fun its one of a seires andits just what songs i think they'd have on there ipods **


	2. Zim's ipod

whats on there ipods

Zim

izim listen to music to help me take over the world and defet the dib worm.

sand up by trapt

Why don't you let me be  
Leave me alone  
You start a fire inside that I could never control  
You wanna see a reaction

Come on and cut me down  
You've gone as far as I'll go  
Now you're crossing the line  
And I am letting you know  
Well here's your reaction

Stand up  
I have had enough  
Walk away before I finish what you started  
Face to face I will put you in your place  
End this game before I finish what you started  
Face to face everything will change

You planted the seed  
How my anger has grown  
Got an feeling inside that I can't seem to control  
You wanna see a reaction

Come on and cut me down  
You've gone as far as I'll go  
Now you're crossing the line and I am letting you know  
Well here's your reaction

Stand up  
I have had enough  
Walk away before I finish what you started  
Face to face I will put you in your place  
End this game before I finish what you started  
Face to face everything will change

Insult  
After insult _[9x]_

Stand up  
I have had enough  
Walk away before I finish what you started  
Face to face I will put you in your place  
End this game before I finish what you started  
Face to face everything will change

Walk away  
Everthing will change  
End this game  
You wanna see a reaction  
You wanna see a reaction  
Stand up

im sorry

Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same

[Pre-Chorus:]  
Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die

[Chorus:]  
I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:

This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame

[Pre-Chorus]

[Chorus]

Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah sorry!

[Chorus]

pretty girl rock

Uh uh uh aahh uh uh  
I can do the pretty girl rock rock  
Rock to the pretty girl rock rock rock  
Now what's your name

My name is Keri, I'm so very  
Fly oh my is a little bit scary Boys wanna marry looking at my deri  
And you can stare but if you touch then ima beri

Pretty as a picture  
Sweeter than a swisher  
Mad cause I'm cuter than the girl that is with ya

I ain't gotta talk about it baby you can see it  
But if you want ill be happy to repeat it

My name is Keri, I'm so very  
Fly oh my is a little bit scary Boys wanna marry looking at my deri  
And you can stare but if you touch it ima beri

Pretty as a picture Sweeter than a swisher  
Mad cause I'm cuter than the girl that is with ya  
I can talk about it cause I know that I'm pretty  
If you know it too then ladies sing it with me

All eyes on me when I walk in,  
No question that this girl's a 10 Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful. Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful. My walk my talk the way I dress It's not my fault so please don't trip  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful

Aye, now do the pretty girl rock rock rock  
Do the pretty girl rock rock rock Do the pretty girl rock rock  
All my ladies do the pretty girl rock rock rock  
Do the pretty girl rock rock rock Do the pretty girl rock rock  
Do the pretty girl rock

Now were you at, If your looking for me you can catch me  
Cameras flashing, daddies turned his head as soon as I passed him Girls think I'm conceded cause I think I'm attraction  
Don't worry about what I think why don't you ask him

Owoaah!  
Get yourself together don't hate(don't do it), jealous is the ugliest trait(ohh, don't do it)  
I can talk about it cause I know that I'm pretty  
If you know it too then ladies sing it with me

All eyes on me when I walk in, No question that this girl's a 10 Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful. Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful. My walk my talk the way I dress It's not my fault so please don't trip

Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful Doing the pretty girl rock rock rock  
Do the pretty girl rock rock rock Do the pretty girl rock rock  
Do the pretty girl rock rock  
All my ladies do the pretty girl rock rock rock

Get along with your pretty girl rock rock rock  
Still show me your pretty girl rock rock rock  
All my ladies do the pretty girl rock rock rock Sing it with me now

All eyes on me when I walk in,  
No question that this girl's a 10 Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful. Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful. My walk my talk the way I dress It's not my fault so please don't trip  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful [x2]

Owoahaha!


	3. GIR's ipod

whats on there ipods

GIR

once apon a december

Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
once upon a december

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,

(singing aaaaa with the melody)

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,

Far away, long ago  
things I yern to remember  
and a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

when will my life begin

Seven A.M., the usual morning line-up  
Start on the chores, and sweep 'til the floor's all clean  
Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up  
Sweep again  
And by then  
It's, like, seven-fifteen

And so I'll read a book  
Or maybe two or three  
I'll add a few new paintings  
To my gallery  
I'll play guitar and knit and cook  
And basic'ly  
Just wonder, when will my life begin

Then, after lunch, it's puzzles, and darts,and baking...  
Paper-mache, a bit of ballet, and chess...  
Pottery and ventriloquy, candle-making...  
Then I'll stretch  
Maybe sketch  
[ From: . ]  
Take a climb  
Sew a dress

And I'll re-read the books  
If I have time to spare  
I'll paint the wall some more  
I'm sure there's room somewhere  
And then I'll brush, and brush  
And brush, and brush my hair  
Stuck in the same place I've always been  
And I'll keep wond'ring  
And wond'ring  
And wond'ring  
And wond'ring  
When will my life begin

Tomorrow night...  
The lights will appear  
Just like they do on my birthday each year  
What is it like  
Out there where they glow  
Now that I'm older  
Mother might just let me go.

All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be

And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you

Eugene(Flynn):  
All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
[ From: . ]  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here, suddenly I know

If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go

Rapunzel & Eugene (Flynn):  
And at last I see the light

Eugene (Flynn):  
And it's like the fog is lifted

Rapunzel & Eugene (Flynn):  
And at last I see the light

Rapunzel:  
And it's like the sky is new

Rapunzel & Eugene (Flynn):  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted

All at once, everything is different  
Now that I see you,  
Now that I see you!

* * *

**hehe hehe yeah i made GIR like disney Music it fits him he's like a little kid i mean come on of all the disney princesses anasasia isn't realy reconised as on but i love the move and in my opinion she is the best disney princess**

**zim"All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be**

And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you

Eugene(Flynn):  
All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
[ From: . ]  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here, suddenly I know

If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go

Rapunzel & Eugene (Flynn):  
And at last I see the light

Eugene (Flynn):  
And it's like the fog is lifted

Rapunzel & Eugene (Flynn):  
And at last I see the light

Rapunzel:  
And it's like the sky is new

Rapunzel & Eugene (Flynn):  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted

All at once, everything is different  
Now that I see you,  
Now that I see you!  


* * *

_**so yeah i made gir like disney music i think it fits him to listen to songs like that**_


	4. Dib's ipod

whats on there ipods

dib's ipod

idib listen to music that expresses my feelings

perfect simple plan

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

(a/n many can agree with me that this is a good song for him)

im just a kid simple plan

I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
To figure out that no one would call  
I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When you're spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
And staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own  
And here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me

What the hell is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid _[repeat x5]_

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight

Numb linkin park

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

_[Chorus:]_  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you.  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you.  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take.

_[Chorus:]_  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.

And I know  
I may end up failing too.  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.

_[Chorus:]_  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.

_[Chorus:]_  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)

* * *

**hey guys sorry for takeing so long **


End file.
